Any background information described herein is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Manufacturers of electronic devices make a continuous effort to improve the user-friendliness of their devices in order to satisfy customer requirements. Fast channel change and in general fast audio/video stream start after a stream transition event such as initiation of a trick mode remains a challenging topic for improvement.
There is thus a continuing need for further optimization audio/video stream rendering.